The problem of resolving a large integer into the product of its prime factors has stimulated the intellectual curiosity and the imagination of many generations of mathematicians.
In 1801 Gauss wrote: “. . . the dignity of the science itself seems to require that every possible means be explored for the solution of a problem so elegant and so celebrated.” [1,397]
The problem has attracted renewed interest, ever since R. L. Rivest, A. Shamir and L. Adleman proposed an encryption method which is based on the computational difficulty of the factorization problem [2].
This note introduces a method and apparatus which allows the factorization of a large odd integer N in logarithmic time.